


Ice cream and the Impala

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, Date but not a date but is a date, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Injured Dean, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been cooped up in his flat for two weeks now.  Ever since his stupidity got the better of him and a “Wanna see something cool? Here hold my beer!”  moment ended with Dean in hospital awaiting surgery to realign the bone in his leg, so he might be able to walk properly again at some point in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream and the Impala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinJennster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/gifts).



> The prompt- Desitel, fluff, something involving the Impala and something silly like going for ice-cream. A not a date that turns into a date.

Dean had been cooped up in his flat for two weeks now.  

 

Ever since his stupidity got the better of him and a “ _Wanna see something cool? Here hold my beer!”_  moment ended with Dean in hospital awaiting surgery to realign the bone in his leg, so he might be able to walk properly again at some point in the future.

 

Dean had put his grumpy pants on after that and refused to take them off.  

 

Cas had been visiting most days, bringing him treats and food.  After all, he was feeling slightly guilty for providing the beers and cheering Dean on… It’d seemed like a good idea at the time.

 

Finally Dean’s mood had reached breaking point, not for Dean, but everyone around him.  He was a nightmare patient, wallowing in his self-pity, and snapping at those that loved him most.

 

So Cas walked in that day like a man on a mission.

 

When Dean looked up from the nest he had cultivated on the sofa, he took in the sight of his friend.  Cas was practically stalking over to him, shoulders set in determination and a fire in his eyes.  Dean shuddered under his gaze, those blue eyes sending sparks of arousal through him, causing a stir he was not entirely prepared for.

 

Cas and Dean had been friends for a few months now, meeting through work and hitting it off.  Leading to the night where they had decided to have a few beers and get to know each other a little better outside of work.  And well, look how good that turned out.  

 

Dean had to admit his friend was good looking but they hadn’t discussed sexuality or partners, he didn’t know whether Cas was even into guys.

 

He stamped down his feelings with a swift jolt of his leg, the pain overriding anything else and causing him to fume even more at this unwelcome advancement.

 

“Dude!  What gives… you look like you’re about to kill me or fuck me, man.  I’m quaking in my cast here.”  Dean spat out with teasing spite.

 

Cas just stared at him, an emotion Dean couldn’t quite put a finger on flitting across his face before he blinked at Dean with his cool blue eyes, face set back to determination.

 

“Dean, I’ve had enough of this wallowing in self-pity!  We all have, I’m taking you out and there is nothing you can do about it.”  Cas spoke with all the authority he could muster, glaring down at Dean.

 

Dean’s shoulders set in stubborn defiance.  “Not gonna happen, buddy.”  He challenged.

 

“It will and it is.”  Cas countered as he thrust his hands out to grasp Dean by the arms and shoulders, in a practiced move and started to heave him out of the chair.  Dean did nothing to help, but realising he wasn’t going to win this battle, he did try to move his leg so it wouldn’t hit anything.

 

Cas got Dean to his room, threw him onto the bed with a huff and started to rummage through Dean’s drawers for some clothes.  Letting out an “Aha!” of success when he found what he was looking for.

 

“No way, man! Not gonna happen, I’m not wearing shorts outside, nope, no way.”  Dean put on his best pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Well unless you want to ruin a pair of perfectly good jeans, it’s the only thing that’s going to fit over your cast… your choice.”  Cas stood mimicking Dean’s posture, arms crossing his own chest in defiance.  

 

Dean was absolutely not going to win this round.  One way or another Cas was getting him out of the house.

 

He paused in thought for a moment, Cas was right.  Dammit he usually was.  He unfolded his arms with a sheepish look on his face and held out his hands for the clothing.  “Give me a little privacy here then.”  He said with resignation.

 

Cas handed Dean the clothing and walked out of the room.  “I’ll just be outside the door if you need any help.”

 

With more effort than he’d care to admit, Dean got his clothes on and called out to Cas when he was ready.  He brought in Dean’s crutches and slowly they made their way out of the apartment.

 

“Stop being a big baby and get in the car, Dean.”  Cas said as he ushered Dean into the passenger side of the Impala, much to Dean’s chagrin.  He was not going to go quietly and he absolutely was not going to make it easy on Cas.

 

This was the absolute worst thing ever, not only was he in shorts, _in public_ but he was riding shotgun in  _his_ car.  

 

Dean had started to kick up a fuss when Cas suggested taking the Impala, but then he had to admit it was a hell of a lot roomier than Cas’ fucking cube.

 

Cas insisted on driving a  _Smart Car._  For the life of him, Dean could not work out how the hell a small, embarrassing, box of a car could be smart, however Cas liked it, said it got great mileage and was even electric, good for the environment and he could always find a park.  Dean would rather be dead than be seen in it, and had let his feeling be known from day one.

 

So there they were, Dean riding shotgun, his leg awkwardly pointed out in front of him and Cas behind the wheel of his baby.  He had to admit that Cas was driving very carefully, missing any potholes and easing the breaks to avoid any jarring for Dean.  He was still not happy though.  No one drives his baby but him, this was just another thing to be grumpy about. 

 

That was until he looked over to watch Cas behind the wheel.  The man had the window down, the wind whipping his unruly locks around his face, he had his aviators on, and a thin navy v-neck t-shirt that was hugging him in all the right places.  Dammit he looked good driving Baby, he looked damn good.

 

Dean couldn’t help staring, thankfully Cas seemed unaware, eyes firmly fixed to the road, he seemed to understand how big of a deal this was for Dean and was taking his duty as caretaker of both car and patient very seriously.

 

Lost in the sight beside him, Dean hadn’t even thought to ask where they were going, but with a sudden jolt of the car as the handbrake goes up, he realised they were there.

 

Cas jumped out of the car dashing around to the passenger side to thrust crutches at Dean and help him exit as gingerly as possible.

 

“So what are we doing, dude?”  Dean asked as he looked around.  

 

They were at the touristy end of the strip mall, where the movie theatres and cafes with outside seating were.

 

“It’s a surprise, but we are close.  Come on you need to work your muscles, you’re going soft around the edges.”  Cas teased gently as he poked Dean in his stomach.

 

“Oi! Quit that, do you want me to fall again?”  Dean scowled.  However, secretly the little touch had felt electric, and he really wanted more.

 

They walked (Dean hobbled) around the corner and the awning signs of three shops were in front of them.  The first was a dollar store, the second, an adult store and the third an ice-cream parlour .  Dean’s mind of course went straight to option two, however his stomach made it’s thoughts about option three known by way of a loud growl.

 

Dean blushed furiously when Cas giggled at the sound, and paused outside of the second store front waiting for Dean to catch up.  Of course they wouldn’t be going to the adult store, surely, however Dean couldn’t help feeling his cheeks were getting hotter and redder by the minute.

 

“Come on, Dean, you can’t be that out of shape, look at you, you’re face is practically beetroot from the exertion.” Cas seemed oblivious to what was really going through Dean’s mind, and when he caught up and they kept walking he let out a breath he’d been holding.  And yeah perhaps he was a little disappointed that they were going for option three.

 

That was until he realised it was one of those create your own masterpiece ice cream places.  Dean let out a squeal of excitement when he saw, and if it weren’t for his leg and the crutches he may have jumped up and down and clapped his hands.

 

“I thought you’d like this place, it just opened.  Come on lets feed that monster of yours.”  Cas had a grin a mile wide plastered across his face.  

 

Dean was like a kid in a candy store, he picked three flavours of ice cream, candy, brownie and sherbet to go in the concoction and hot fudge, whipped cream and a cherry for on top. 

 

“Jesus, Dean that’s practically diabetes in a cup!”  Cas teased when he saw the monstrosity that was sitting in front of his friend.  Cas had opted for the less is more school of thought, mixing his berry ice-cream with pie crumb and honey. 

 

“But God does it taste good.  Hey let me try yours.”  Dean quickly stole a spoonful from Cas’ creation before he could bat his hand away.

 

“Mmmm that’s good, but mine’s better.  Wanna try?”  Dean held out a spoonful of his ice-cream to Cas.  The other mans tongue snaked out from between his lips as he leaned forward to take the offered treat.

 

Dean audibly gulped as he watched those plump lips wrap around his spoon, and Cas’ eyes caught his when he slowly withdrew.

 

“Mmm that’s sweet…”  Cas clears his throat, darting his eyes away quickly and a faint blush coming into his cheeks.

 

_What the hell is going on here?_  

 

Dean’s heart is practically in his throat.  If this was anyone else, he’d know that what just went down was some serious flirting, but this is Cas, this is his friend, right? They’re just buddies.

 

Dean’s so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t notice Cas slowly move his hand across the table to rest next to his.  The first thing he knows is Cas’ thumb softly stroking his pinky finger.

 

“Cas?”  

 

“Dean?”

 

The two men hold each others gaze, neither pulling their hands away, neither moving to speak, just staring as if the answers are somewhere in the others eyes.

 

Finally it’s Dean who breaks, unable to stand the electricity that’s pouring between them.

 

“Is this a date?”

 

Cas’ eyes crinkle and he lets out a laugh that lights up his face.

 

“Well it wasn’t meant to be, but you know if we are going to do this, then we are going to do this right.”  Dean is still staring, he can’t believe what’s going down.

 

“Dean Winchester, will you do me the honour of going out with me?”  Cas adds a cheeky wink to the end of his question.

 

With a laugh Dean replies, “I’d like that, Cas.  I’d like that a lot.”

 

Their hands slip closer, fingers sliding together.  They finish their ice-cream in comfortable silence, a sense of calm settling over the couple.

 

On their way back to the car, Dean pauses in front of the adult store, a mischievous quirk to his eyebrow.  Cas just laughs, “Dean, seriously?  You’ll have to buy me dinner first!”

 

Dean nearly falls off his crutches, the giggles taking him by storm.

 

Cas can consider today’s mission a complete (if not unexpected) success.

 

Dean’s grumpy pants are now well and truly off.


End file.
